Always
by Sahariah
Summary: AU fic. Tohru, Uo & Hana are in their 3rd year at Tokyo U, along with Uo’s boyfriend, Kyou. Old friends are reacquainted when a ravishing young Sohma makes a little rescue at a crowded train station. Romance ensues... UoKyou,YukiTohru ...HIATUS
1. The Train

**Summary:** AU fic. Tohru, Uo and Hana are all in their third year at Tokyo University, along with Uo's boyfriend, Kyou. Things mix up a little when a ravishing young man saves Tohru's life at a train station. Uo/Kyou, Yuki/Tohru.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yay! A story I might actually finish! I have the first five (ish) chapters already written, they just have to be typed up, so this story won't go on Hiatus for long periods of time whilst I have writer's block like the others. (laughs) Yukiru forever! It seems like there's a lot of dialogue in the first few chapters… oh well, it's more effective that way! Tohru is a bit more confident, as is Yuki. After all, they are four years older (20-ish) and in an alternate universe (AU). As always, R & R! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter One – **The Train**

"You know, we'll never make the train at this rate." Arisa Uotani yelled to her two best friends over the loud roar of passing traffic. She stomped her foot impatiently, Tohru Honda and Saki Hanajima standing beside her, watching the cars as they quickly drove by from a street corner. The three waited for the light to change, Tohru frequently checking her watch.

"It's okay, we still have ten minutes and the terminal is only five away." The young woman smiled cheerfully at her friends before tucking her rosy face inside the neck of her winter coat. "It's chilly today!" she commented, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yes, it is…" Hana answered calmly, her eyes still following each passing car as it whizzed by.

"Ugh… I'm freezing. Why is this light taking so long to _change_?!" Uo, who was carrying a black backpack full of all three of hers and her friend's binders filled with notes; pulled it off of her shoulders and placed it on the ground.

"Oh, Uo, are you okay?" Tohru asked, noticing her friend's actions. "I told you you didn't have to carry that… Here, let me take it." She fussed, leaning over to pick up the backpack from the slushy ground on which it lay.

"No, no it's okay Tohru." Uo replied, looking up. "C'mon, the light finally changed." She picked up the backpack in one hand and grabbed Tohru's hand with the other. The two of them quickly ran across the street, looking back at Hana, who was taking her sweet time. She walked very slowly, eyeing the halted drivers as if daring them to honk their horns in an effort to speed her up. Uo rolled her eyes in an annoyed way from the opposite corner of the street.

"C'mon Hana, the train is coming soon…" Hana looked away from the drivers and to Tohru, who was standing beside Uo and smirking and finished crossing the street, the sides of her lips twitching slightly.

The three of them walked the rest of the way to the train terminal, chatting about the day's lessons at Tokyo University, where they attended classes. Their laughter echoed soundlessly through the busy winter streets of downtown Tokyo.

"Look, we're here! Just in time!" Tohru grabbed her friend's hands and they ran together toward the now visible train station.

"Right on!" Uo cheered as she boarded the halted train and found a group of empty seats where she sat down. It looked as if Tohru and Hana were having a bit more trouble getting on the train; the crowd outside the doors was fairly large. Finally, Hana made it in, sitting beside Uo and putting her legs up on a chair so that it could be saved for Tohru. The two students watched the doors intently, brows furrowed slightly as they tried to catch sight of Tohru. She was the last person standing outside, waiting to get on. A handsome man probably the same age as them stepped onto the train and it was finally Tohru's turn to get on.

"She probably let everyone go ahead of her. Sweet Tohru…" Hana whispered to Uo fondly.

Suddenly, the train lurched forward. Tohru, who had been trying to balance herself by leaning on the train, was thrown forward, almost falling down the wide gap separating the train floor and that of the station. The silver headed man who had boarded just before her turned around at just the right second and caught her in a hug position just in the nick of time. The duo fell backward in recoil from the catch; the man pinned on the floor by Tohru's body.

"TOHRU!" Uo and Hana stood up and yelled in unison out of concern for their friend. The following lash signaling the actual movement of the train threw them back into their seats, their eyes wide.

Tohru and the man stared at each other for a moment in shock until she had come to her senses. She stood up and helped her savior from the ground of the speeding train, tears in her grateful eyes.

"Thank you, you saved my life, I'd have been killed had you not caught me." She bowed, tears running down her face.

"It's okay." He told her, reaching out and pulling her into a tight hug, which she returned. For anyone else in just about any other situation, it would have seemed awkward for apparent complete strangers to be hugging, but the guy had just saved her life. He held her as she collected herself, looking genuinely worried. Finally, the hug separated and Tohru started thanking him once again.

"It's okay, really." The man smiled at her. "I'm Yuki Sohma, and you?" He asked her politely, his violet eyes twinkling.

"I'm Tohru Honda." She sniffed, her normal radiant smile replacing any fear left on her face. "You seem familiar to me Mr. Sohma, do I know you from somewhere?" she inquired, cocking her head to the left slightly.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Honda. You seem familiar to me as well…" The two of them walked down the aisle in search of a place to sit. Finding Uo and Hana, Tohru sat down and signaled Yuki to do so beside her.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Uo asked, looking extremely concerned, as did Hana.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered, smiling gratefully. "Yuki, this is Arisa Uotani, and this is Saki Hanajima." Tohru gestured to each of her still worried looking friends in turn. "Uo, Hana, this is Mr. Yuki Sohma."

"You look familiar…" Hana commented in her normal creepy voice; a voice that seemed to take Yuki aback, he had not been expecting it to be so sinister.

"Yeah, where do I know you from?" Uo asked. "You're a Sohma? Are you Kyou Sohma's brother or something? You don't look like him, but you're both pretty gifted in the looks department…" she continued carelessly; Tohru sweatdropping and Hana looking taken aback as Yuki buttoned up his overcoat, apparently getting ready to disembark at the next stop. His smile faded as soon as he heard the name 'Kyou Sohma'.

"No, he's not my brother. He's my cousin. You know him?" Yuki answered nonchalantly. It was clear that he didn't much care for Kyou.

"Well, yeah… He's my boyfriend. Orange hair, hot tempered…" Uo prompted, laughing.

"That's him." Yuki answered, not looking at her. The train buzzer rang, signaling the train had begun to halt for the next stop. "Sorry, this is my stop… I don't doubt I'll see you around." He said blandly to Uo, finally looking up. Turning to Tohru who was sitting on his right beside the window however, he smiled and placed his now gloved hand on her shoulder. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you around." He winked kindly, standing up, a briefcase in hand, and making his way to the train door where he had first met Tohru. He turned one last time, hearing Tohru's voice.

"Thanks again Yuki, I'm in your debt. I hope to see you again." She told him over the seats.

"My pleasure." He grinned broadly. "Likewise, I'll see you around." The slender-faced man then stepped off the train and onto the platform, gave one last wave and walked away. Uo looked slightly annoyed while Hana looked at Tohru calmly as usual.

"I don't think he even noticed my presence." She said, still not the slightest bit of annoyance detectable in her voice.

"Ehh…" Tohru sweatdropped as the train lurched forward once more.

* * *

Well, thats the first chapter! You can bet Yuki and Tohru will meet again. (wink wink!) The next chapter should be up shortly! R&R!

-Sahariah


	2. Dinner with Kyou

**A/N:** Here's chapter two! (I couldn't help myself... its progressing so well... Although it might not be apparent yet in chapter two.) Kyou finally shows up in this chapter, and we learn a bit about all three girls, Yuki and Kyou. Even in an alternate universe, the Cat and Rat rule still applies! (Although there is no curse, just for the record!) Thanks for your reviews! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter Two –**Dinner with Kyou**

_Notes:_

**Nira-Tama** _is a dish including leeks and egg._

**Miso**_ is a kind of soup… one which Kyou does not mind in this story. . _

**IT**_"Information Technologies" Is a degree based heavily upon computers. _

_

* * *

_

"Finally home… I'm so glad you're okay Tohru." Uo said, hugging her friend tightly, accompanied by Hana. The trio entered their small apartment, which they shared while away at school. Letting go of Tohru , Hana made her way to the couch, which she flopped down on in lack of energy. 

"Mmm…" Hana moaned.

"Thanks you guys." She grinned. "We should finish off that essay for Professor Taihoka. Let me take that bag from you Uo… thanks so much for carrying all the way home… you must be tired. I'll carry it for you next time." Tohru began to fuss. Hana smiled. Typical Tohru, even after an experience like that, she was so thoughtful.

"I don't mind Tohru." Uo smiled at her best friend. "Here." She removed the bag from her shoulders and carried it over to the table. "You're right, we should get working. It took a long time to get home. I'll order takeout and call Kyou… see if he'll pick it up for us." Arisa said, looking at her watch.

Uo finished ordering dinner and the three began working on their biology essays at the table.

"Man… This term at Tokyo University is sure tough… I hate midterms…" Uo growled, staring blankly at her notes. Tohru was almost finished her essay, having stayed up late all week working on it because she had to work for the three days before it's due date.

"We'll get through it." Tohru replied in a determined voice. She licked her ring finger and began to flip through countless pages of notes, biting her lip. "Do you have the notes on the chemical reactions in the body, Hana?" Tohru asked, looking up.

"Here." Hana flipped through a few pages in her binder, opened it and handed Tohru the notes. Breathing heavily once and resting her head in her palm, she brought up the subject of Yuki Sohma. "He had very peculiar waves…" She told them.

"Strange waves… but great reflexes." Tohru beamed, as if thanking him through telepathy.

"Didn't seem too fond of-" Uo paused as the door to the apartment opened. "Kyou! Hey there!" She grinned. "Thanks for picking up the **Nira-Tama**!"

"What? You ordered Nira-Tama?!" The orange-headed Kyou cringed. He was quite tall and muscular, with fiery eyes to match his flaming hair. Usually irritable, he was always civil and kind to Uo and her friends. "I _hate_ leeks, Arisa." He growled, slightly irked.

"Relax, Mister Moody. I ordered you some **Miso**. That's why there are two buckets in your bag." Uo nodded, smirking and pointing at the second Styrofoam bucket clearly visible through the plastic bag that Kyou was now holding at arm's length.

"Oh…" Kyou answered, sweatdropping. "Thanks, I guess…" He hat down at the table with his girlfriend and her longtime friends that had become his as well.

"Hey Kyou." Tohru laughed, smiling at the frazzled 20-year-old who was now trying to serve Nira-Tama with one hand. The other was plugging his nose.

"I will do it, Kyou." Hana offered, standing up and placing her books beside her dinner cushion. "You just worry about this." She handed the redhead his own bucket, filled to the brim with piping hot miso soup.

"Thanks Hana." Kyou breathed in relief, helping Uo and Tohru get their books off the table too in preparation for their meal.

They all ate, chatting every now and then about University, classes and professors. Kyou was majoring in Phys-ED, while all three of the girls were in the Medical field; Tohru was working to become a pediatrician (doctor for children), while both Uo and Hana were in nursing. The room was pretty relaxed until…

"You cousin saved me at the train station today." Tohru grinned, looking at Kyou as she told him.

"My-cousin…" Kyou coughed, choking on miso. His eyes flashed dangerously. "Which one?" he grunted, staring intently at his soup. Hana seemed to be doing the same.

"Yuki Sohma. He caught me right before I fell down the space between the train and the platform. I'd probably be dead now if it weren't for him." Tohru answered, more serious now, tears welding up in her eyes.

"Tohru…" Hana comforted, coming to sit beside her friend followed by Uo.

"Yuki… I've never gotten along with him… He used to beat me at everything when we were younger. We're the same age, so I was stuck with him all the time." Kyou snorted quietly. "I think he works at the Sohma Corporation… Got a scholarship or something." He looked thoroughly disgusted. Hana looked away from Tohru, whom she now had her arm around, and at Kyou, a look of great concentration on her face.

"Hmm." Was all she said, but continued to stare.

"Sohma Corp, I knew I'd heard that name before…" Tohru sweatdropped. "Besides from your name, of course." She added, looking at Kyou. "That's the biggest company in Japan, they own everything. I wonder if we've seen him on campus, he _looked_ familiar, too."

"Probably." Kyou huffed. "He graduated a year early or something. The whole family had some stupid partyfor it. Which I did not attend…" he finished under his breath. "Showoff… does this, then acts all heroic." This remark was greeted with a disgusted look from both Uo and Hana. "I'm glad you're okay, though… of course!" Kyou defended, looking slightly shocked at what he perceived as _blame_.

"What degree does he have?" Tohru asked, either ignoring the past remark or not so much as noticing it.

"Business in **IT**." Kyou answered again, now becoming annoyed with all the questions about his arch rival cousin. "Anyway, I have to get to work." He told them, hence changing the subject of conversation.

"Ah, me too." Tohru said, grinning like her old self again, cleaning up the remains of her Nira-Tama and standing up.

"Want a ride? I'm headed toward the Sohma buildings." Kyou offered, following suit in cleaning up what was left of dinner, then going to put his coat back on.

"Oh thanks Kyou, that'd be great! I'll just run and get changed, then." She answered, bustling off to her room.

"Her waves have changed. I wonder what she's thinking about…" Hana whispered to Uo.

"Three guesses Hana, after what she's been through today, I wouldn't be surprised…" Uo answered, taking a sip of tea as Tohru ran back into the dining room and grasped her coat in her arms.

"Bye!" she waved as she stepped out the door Kyou was holding open for her. He turned around, waved as well and walked off after Tohru, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

There's chapter two! The story is slowly starting... I don't know how many chapters there will be.. my guess is over 10, at least. Thanks for reading! R&R!!

-Sahariah


	3. Pure Irony

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter Three!! Thanks to reviewers: Evil-author1224, rath lover, yi wen1776 and miyu-chan! I appreciate it! I should mention, Yuki is 21, he's a bit older than the other four. (He was born in the same year, but earlier.) It's kind of important later in the story. (wink!) Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three –** Pure Irony**

"Thanks for the ride, Kyou!" Tohru hugged him tightly before opening the door of the red sports car and getting out.

"Don't mention it. Give me a call when you're done." He answered, holding up a cell phone and winking.

"Alright, thanks again!" Tohru waved goodbye and ran toward the entrance. '_I'm so cold…_' she thought, clutching her change of clothes to her chest, chestnut hair flying elegantly in the strong winds of the darkening sky. '_That's weird… I've forgotten something…_" She stepped inside the building and shivered. Clearing her mind, she made her way to the elevator in the back of the charming lobby. Pressing the up button, the woman then leaned foolishly against the elevator doors, which opened within seconds. "_WHOA!_" she squealed, falling backward and into someone's arms. The sound of a dropped briefcase hitting the floor echoed through the room.

"Miss Honda!" came a stunned voice from behind her. Tohru jumped at the sound.

"Yuki! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I work here." Yuki answered, his arms again around Tohru like previously that day. He dropped his head over hers so she could see his face, hair dropping delicately around his face, creating a wreath around Tohru's. The girl looked up, shining eyes wide as he smiled kindly. They were very close.

"M-me too…" Torhu blinked, still bewildered. "I thought maybe you did… Kyou told me that you worked for Sohma Corp…" Yuki's smile faltered for a second, but he covered up his cessation quickly, smiling once again. He nodded slightly, blinking slowly. The two separated and stood, now facing each other outside of the closing elevator.

"So… you work here, what do you do?" Yuki asked, breaking the silence and eyeing the cleaning uniform she was wearing, interested.

"Oh, yeah." Tohru replied, coming to her senses. She had been staring at his handsome face for some time now. "A bit of cleaning; just part time, so I can pay my way through Tokyo U."

"Tokyo U?" Yuki asked, clearly impressed. "What are you taking?"

"Medicine." Tohru answered, looking proud.

"You're studying MED at Tokyo U? I tried to get into that... I had to settle for IT instead…" Yuki replied in awe. There were a few more moments of silence in which both parties stared at each other in engrossment until Yuki broke it once again. "Uhh, do you want to go for coffee when you're done?" he asked her, his normal kind smile returning to his previously awe stricken face. "I'll be around for a few more hours… so…"

"I'd love to! I think I owe at least that to someone who's caught me twice today and probably saved my life at the train station." Tohru winked back, blushing a little. '_Good thing I worked all week on that paper…_' she thought. "I'm done at 11, lets meet back here then" The brunette finished, grinning and walking into the elevator which had once again opened. Yuki beamed at her.

"Alright, see you then!" He relied just as the elevator doors came to a close.

'_That was awkward!_' Tohru laughed to herself as the elevator took her to the 12th floor of the Sohma building. There was something familiar about him that made her feel at home; something that made her smile. '_Where do I know him from?_'

'_That was awkward…_' Yuki thought to himself, biting his lip as he walked to the front desk in the lobby. '_She reminds me of someone, I can't put my finger on it… She doesn't seem like a stranger, but someone I've known my whole life…_' He was really confused, but at the same time, elated that Tohru had agreed to go out for coffee with him. '_Maybe I'll find out then._'

**Back at the apartment:**

"Judging by Yuki's reaction to Kyou's name on the train and Kyou's reaction to his at dinner, their feelings of dislike are mutual…" Uo commented, reading an overlarge textbook and more notes on a pad of lined paper. Her and Hana carried the subject for a few hours, and it wasn't until the phone rang that they realized how little they had gotten done in the time they had been talking about it.

"Hana, is that you?" Came the voice from the phone as Hana lifted the receiver to her ear. "I met Yuki Sohma again, he works in the same building that I do. Anyway, he asked me to join him for a coffee after work, so I'll be home late." Tohru told her.

"Alright Tohru, I understand. Be careful…" Hana said wearily.

"Thanks, Hana. Um, could you call Kyou and tell him? He offered to pick me up, but since I'll be so late, I don't want to be a burden… Plus I'm not really supposed to be using the phone right now…" Tohru finished, sweatdropping.

"Sure, Tohru. Call us when you're done, we'll pick you up."

"Oh, Hana, you don't have to do that, I'll take the train again-" Tohru was cut off, Uo had picked up the other phone.

"Don't take the train unless the hero is there to catch you, okay?" she said, laughing. "But seriously, call us when you're done. We'll come get you if you need us to."

"Alright, I promise." Tohru said, now laughing as well. "Thank you so much. I'll be careful. Bye!"

The three girls hung up the phones in unison, Hana and Uo still slightly worried. They idea of a guy that their friend had only just met asking Tohru out on what sounded to them like a date at 11:00 at night didn't sit well with them. But Tohru deserved to be trusted. Her friends just hoped she didn't do anything foolish. Breathing heavily once, Hana returned from the kitchen back to the table and began to work once more, talking to Uo now about the phone call.

"We really should have more faith in Tohru, she can take care of herself." Uo muttered softly; trying to convince herself as much as she was Hana. "I mean, she's 20, and we're fussing. The guy saved her life."

"You're right, I'm sure she's fine with him." Hana answered definitely. "I'll know if something goes wrong…" She finished, her hair blowing in a nonexistent breeze as she began working on her essay once more. Uo shook her head, smirking as she did the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Yuki doesn't really have much of a life, it all revolves around work for him. (I.e.: He's still in his building at 11:00 PM working… You can tell he's single, ne?) What is it that Tohru has forgotten? (laughs) You'll find out in the next chapter! R&R Please! Arigatou! 


	4. In the Elevator

**A/N:** And so it begins.... (laughs) Thanks _so_ much for your reviews, you guys. They make writing more fun My computer is still dead, so it's hard to get updates up here, but I'm trying! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four –** In the Elevator**

'_I'm going to be late!_' Tohru thought desperately, scrambling to finish her duties by 11:00. Running back and forth down the hallway with a broom, she checked her watch. _10:58_. She had two minutes. If she was lucky, she could make it.

"That girl works so hard, right until the end of her shift, not a minute before." One of Tohru's fellow caretakers said to another.

"Too true, and she's been with us for four years." The other answered, her head cocked slightly, her hands and chin resting on a broom.

'_One more time…_' Tohru thought as she ran up the hallway with her broom, finally finishing, her silver watch beeping, signaling the beginning of a new hour. "Yes!" She grinned, fist thrusted into the air in triumph. "I had better get going!" Running the broom to the cupboard where it belonged, she bid her coworkers farewell and rushed back into the elevator. Once inside, she pulled the headband that was part of her uniform off of her head, staring at herself in the mirrors that passed as walls in the small room. She had just finished fixing her hair to her satisfaction when the elevator doors opened on the 8th floor to reveal another woman wearing the same uniform as Tohru, but had her black hair up in an elegant knot.

"Hey Tohru! Going home?" She greeted, her kind face forming into a tired smile as she checked to make sure the 'main' button was pressed. Her name was Kira, she had worked with Tohru for a few years now.

"You'd think so, but I still have to go out for coffee." Tohru laughed.

"Coffee at 11:00? You'll never get to sleep dear!" Kira answered, looking mildly surprised. "Who with?"

The doors suddenly opened again as the elevator came to a stop on the fourth floor.

"Good evening, Mr. Sohma." Kira greeted as Yuki walked onto the elevator.

"Good evening…" He answered, looking not at her, but at Tohru, a smile on his face. "Hello again, Miss Honda. I see you everywhere, don't I?" he chuckled. Kira looked to be in a state of dumbstruck disbelief. It was clear that she wasn't used to being ignored, especially by someone as normally nice as Mr. Sohma.

'_Imagine the irony…_' Tohru thought, her cheeks turning a dull red color. She was feeling both a little embarrassed for herself and Kira.

"Ready to go? I hope I'm not keeping you out too late… away from your schoolwork or anything…." Yuki inquired, looking slightly worried by Tohru's redness.

"Um, no, it's fine! Really!" she answered back quickly. She'd have been fine if Kira hadn't been there, did he even notice that there was someone other than the two of them in the small room? This thought was cut short as the doors opened once more, this time to reveal the handsome lobby. Kira, looking annoyed, cut right in front of Yuki, who was closest to the open doors, giving him a dirty look, which he seemed to have missed completely. Kira turned around, once out of the elevator and mouthed to Tohru while Yuki's back was still turned:

'_With him?_' Tohru nodded ever so slightly, which Kira must have noticed because she covered it up with a loud "Bye, Tohru!"

"See you Kira, take care!" Tohru waved, walking out of the elevator, Yuki beside her. '_He's a little oblivious…_' she thought.

"Are you sure tonight is okay?" Yuki asked again concernedly.

"Of course." Tohru answered, turning to face him. "I at least owe you some time and a coffee for saving my life and being so kind to me!" she laughed, her redness fading a little now, which seemed to calm Yuki's nerves.

"Nonsense, my treat." He grinned. "Do you have a coat with you?" he asked. "It's cold out there." With that, Tohru went into panic mode.

"I _KNEW_ I forgot something! I left it in Kyou's car." She said, nonplussed and in a state of complete disbelief.

"Kyou? He brought you here? What a complete idiot, letting a woman out of his car without her coat in this weather. So irresponsible…" Yuki replied, annoyed, as he began to remove his long trench coat from his shoulders to put onto hers.

"It's not Kyou's fault… I was being _stupid_ and I forgot it…." She argued in the orange top's defense. "Oh, no, Yuki I could never take yours, really, I'll be fine, I'll just run to the doors fast…"

"You have an admirable ability for talking rapidly." Yuki winked, the annoyance dissipated from his face. '_I know her… I do… Damn, she's cute…_' he thought. "It's alright, I have another one in my car."

"Th-thank you…." Tohru stuttered, the warm coat now hanging on her subtle shoulders, blush returning to her dainty face as the couple walked out toward the doors that lead to the bitter cold of the winter night. "You really are too kind, especially to someone you just met. I should be the one giving you my coat." She told him quietly.

"You know… I think I've met you before. You aren't like a stranger to me. I like you Tohru, and I feel like I did before… sometime…" These words caused Tohru's blush to deepen across her features as they walked out into the parkade beneath the Sohma building; wing playing at Tohru's hair, causing it to flow delicately through the night air. "I'm parked down here." Yuki smirked at her. '_What is this, that I feel deep within my chest…_'

"This is it." The handsome 21-year-old guided her, his hand on her slender back to a black BMW. He opened the door for her as a breeze crossed his face, blowing his silvery hair in the cold wind. Once she sat in the passenger seat, he walked around to the trunk, which he opened and pulled out another overcoat, very similar to the one Tohru was wearing. Putting it on, Yuki continued around the car, finally sitting in the drivers seat.

"So, where'd you grow up? I must know you from somewhere…" Yuki inquired as they drove to a close by coffee shop.

"Osaka… I lived with my mother until she died when I was 16." Tohru answered happily, staring at a photograph that was lying on the dashboard with interest.

"I'm sorry about your mother… that must have been difficult." Yuki sighed sadly. "You lived in Osaka? That's funny… So did I…" he said, thinking critically and turning his head so he could make eye contact with Tohru for a brief second. Her attention was called briefly away from the photograph. "Until I was fourteen, then I was forced to move here to Tokyo because my parents worked for the Sohma Corporation. Not to mention the fact that I needed medical attention after Akito pushed me off a second story balcony at the main house…" Tohru's eyes were wide.

"That's horrible… who is Akito?" she asked, a worried look crossing her pretty face.

"Akito… He's the head of the Sohma clan. Lunatic… Probably a sociopath or something… Needless to say, I had some memory loss. That's why I wonder if… I knew you when I was a kid." Tohru had finally picked up the photograph on Yuki's dashboard, her mouth dropping as she looked at it.

"Oh my- " she paused. "Is… Is this _you_??" she asked, clearly shocked. Yuki looked slightly taken aback but still answered.

"Yes, that's me when I was ten…" he said, staring just as Tohru was at the photo, trying to drive safely at the same time. "It's my fourth grade class photo… I don't really know why its in here…" Yuki told her, puzzled. "Why so surprised?"

"Because _this_ is me!" Tohru pointed to a cute young girl standing right beside little Yuki. "I haven't seen this for years! I don't think they let us take it home that year… I can't think of why…" She continued, slightly excited now.

"You're kidding me!" Yuki laughed in excitement and glee as the couple pulled up in front of the coffee shop. "I _knew_ you weren't a stranger! Bring it with you, okay?" He requested, getting out of the car; Tohru following suit, photo in hand. She looked again at the Yuki in the photo as she walked toward the door, then at the 21 year old Yuki who was holding it open for her, biting his lip in an effort to keep from looking like a guffawing lunatic. The boyish face was still visible in his laughter. Tohru grinned at him, making her look even prettier than usual as the moon's light danced upon her flowing hair. This was unbelievable.

* * *

**A/N:** They seem a little over excited, don't they? Haha, there is a reason… for some reason they don't _remember_… (yet?) That's all I can say(eep!Don't hurt me!) otherwise I'll spill the whole story! And yes, Akito is a guy. (wink!) Next chapter is the _big one_… one of my favorites so far! (Yes... the hopeless sap loves writing those things...) 

Anyway, Ja ne! Thanks for reading! R&R!

-Sahariah


	5. At Midnight

Chapter 5 - At Midnight

* * *

**A/N**_: Bring on the fluff! Sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks so much for your reThe song in it near the end is It's all coming back to me now by Celine Dion. It doesn't belong to me, nor does Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. (Unfortunately… If I did, Yuki would be MINE! Failing that, he'd at least be Tohru's! XD On with the fluffiness! _

* * *

"I don't believe this, it's absolutely remarkable! All these memories… are coming back!" Tohru stared at the photograph in awe. "You've hardly changed!" she said, looking back at the present-day Yuki. "We were friends…" She finished breathlessly as she sat down in a private corner of the cozy little shop, a strong smell of cinnamon and fresh coffee filling her nose. There was a fire burning a few feet away from the two very comfy looking chairs, causing the dim room to glow with an elegant radiance.

"I think I needed someone to remind me… to prompt these memories back into my mind. It's coming back." Yuki replied in accord, sitting himself in the navy chair opposite Tohru. "It… all makes sense now…" he mumbled under his breath.

"You left in the ninth grade." Tohru stared, wide eyed, at Yuki in utter disbelief. "I remember… I really liked you. I just can't understand why I wouldn't remember that just looking at you; you look much the same as you did then." She added, a slight pink crossing her cheek bones. The color was hardly visible in the dim luminosity of the crackling fire; it did however, give her slender face a slight glow.

Yuki's face darkened. "I think I know why; your memories couldn't have been buried that deep... Clearly, neither were mine…" he said quietly.

"Yuki, I really have no idea what you are talking about…" Tohru looked confused as an employee walked up to them, wishing to take their orders. Both looked up at him instantaneously out of pure instinct.

"Oh, I'll have… uh, wait… Miss Honda, what would you like?

"I'm going to seem like a little kid when I say this." Tohru chuckled, looking down at the table for a second in embarrassment. Looking up, a goofy and kiddish look on her face, she answered the waiter determinedly. "Hot chocolate." The server indeed looked bewildered, as it was unusual for an adult to order a drink usually reserved for children; however, he was more taken aback by her behavior that her actual order.

"Okay, One hot chocolate, then." The server answered, an eyebrow cocked slightly on his overlarge forehead. "And for you sir?" He asked Yuki, who was staring at Tohru, biting his lip and smiling.

"I want a hot chocolate too." He replied, trying his best to look and act as Tohru had. This was most difficult for him, as he was desperately holding onto laughter. At this, the waiter, who was considerable older than the couple, (and possessed much less of a sense of humor) turned around and shook his head. He headed off to the coffee bar to make their drinks, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Kids…"

Tohru and Yuki laughed together quietly.

"I've never done something… that _stupid_ before." Yuki told her once they had gotten a hold of themselves. This was one of those situations that wouldn't have been funny if it weren't for the company. "I feel really comfortable around you." Yuki smiled. "I must have had a little thing for you in ninth grade too." He smirked, biting his lip again. Tohru grinned. This was really… strange. They were both completely comfortable in each other's company, (which was a stretch for both of them) and they were talking like old friends. How could it be possible for the both of them to have forgotten each other so much as existed for so long? This question was answered when Yuki brought up the subject again.

"Remember I told you about Akito? There was a reason he pushed me off that balcony, and come to think of it, it makes sense." He told Tohru, his expression serious now.

"What's that?" Tohru asked, puzzled.

"It's his nature. He really loves controlling people, and as the head of the family, he had the power to do so. He has always enjoyed controlling me, over all others." Tohru blinked, concentrating on what he was saying, although not really getting the gist of what Yuki was saying yet. "The idiot found out about us, and he didn't like it."

"Us?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, we were a little too close for his comfort, remember?"

"_Were_ we?" Tohru answered, eyebrows raised, but she was smiling.

"You will soon remember." Yuki winked. "Anyway, apparently there was a curse placed on the Sohma family ages ago. Since then, there has been a head, as well as someone who had the power to suppress the memories of outsiders that found out about it. It has long since been removed, but I guess these people still exist out of tradition. The person responsible for removing memories was only to do so at the head's request, which leads me to believe that Akito planned all this out. For some twisted reason, he didn't want me involved with anyone but him."

Tohru's aqua eyes were again wide. It was clear that she was reaching some level of understanding. "So, Akito, your family clan head pushed you off that balcony so you would forget… and he sent the person who had the power to suppress memories to wipe my memoirs of you…" she continued Yuki's speech with new heart and comprehension. "But then, why didn't I forget you completely… I know who you are now, and you-me… Uo and Hana recognized you too." Tohru questioned.

"The memory suppression does not _clear_ your memories; it simply buries them deep into your head. You probably all saw me on campus a few times in the past year or so without noticing it, which would drive your subconscious to partially unearth them… Then you saw me today and the events that we were involved in together probably stuck in your mind enough that all you would need to remember was a picture." He finished, picking up the old photograph from the table beside Tohru's chair.

"There are your friends." He said, smiling as he pointed out two more girls in the front row of the shot. Uo looked much the same, yet much younger. Noticeable though, were her white running shoes under her skirt while everyone else wore black dress shoes. Hana, however, looked slightly sinister. Her hair, which was down, floated to the right in a non existent breeze and her eyes had just flashed a deep fuchsia.

"How could I have missed them?" Tohru laughed happily. Just then the server who had been so startled by the couple's child-like behavior showed up with their hot chocolates. "Thanks." Tohru smiled kindly at him as she accepted the steaming hot mug. Yuki however, merely nodded, not averting his gaze from Tohru but accepting the mug with his left hand. "What do you remember about me?" Tohru inquired playfully.

"I think I remember… The girl that I met in Kindergarten and have been in love with ever since." He declared proudly in response, leaning forward toward Tohru, who did the same.

**There were nights when the wind was so cold**

**That my body froze in bed **

**If I just listened to it**

**Right outside the window…**

**There were days when the sun was so cruel**

**That all the tears turned to dust**

**And I knew my eyes were drying up forever…**

The bright moonlight lit up their faces as the met in the path of a nearby window.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left**

**And I can't remember where or when or how**

**And I banished every memory you and I had ever made…**

Yuki lifted one hand off his mug as the two cups made a dull clanking sound, meeting between the two of them. His hand made its way to the side of her shining face, cupping it lightly. '_It's so warm…_' Tohru thought fondly.

**But when you touch me like this…**

**And when you hold me like that…**

Tohru's hand followed Yuki's arm all the way up to the back of his head, where it found its place; shivers following in its wake as Tohru felt his silky hair between her fingers.

**I just have to admit**

**That it's all coming back to me…**

Tohru's head stirred slightly in Yuki's hand, as if she were adjusting it to get just the right spot. Satisfied, she closed her already fluttering eyes as the couple grew even closer, noses touching as Yuki's eyes slowly closed as well.

"Yuki…" Tohru whispered as their lips met softly, lifting her chin up slightly.

**If I kiss you like this**

**And if you whisper like that…**

**It was lost long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me…**

"Tohru, I've missed you so much…" Yuki whispered back delicately just as she began kissing him slowly; lovingly.

**It's so hard to resist**

**And it's all coming back to me…**

**The flesh and the fantasies,**

**All coming back to me**

**I can barely recall**

**But it's all coming back to me now…**

Yuki breathed heavily into the kiss as both he and Tohru pulled away, lips still open slightly. A cool breeze from a window that the server had just opened danced across their young faces, causing Tohru's hair to flutter onto Yuki's cheek in the still glowing moonlight.

**It's all coming back…**

His eyes opened slowly in the sensation just as Tohru's fluttered in her reaction to the wind. Yuki smiled as his violet eyes locked with hers, a look of pure innocence on her face. "I don't believe it." He whispered, caressing her check as her fingers followed his jaw line down his chin and body… eventually making their way to his knee, where they rested.

"I've found you." Tohru finished for him, leaning in once more in preparation to meet his lips once more; a beeping sound suddenly filling their ears, signaling the new day.

**All coming back to me…**

**Now…**

* * *

**A/N:**_ They were 'very' close in the ninth grade. Best friends… maybe more… XD (air of mystery…) They are only just remembering some things… but not all, yet… Akito is so very evil, ne? The beeping sound is Tohru's watch, btw ;) I love that song… (humming **It's all coming back to me… now…**) I'm so sorry this wasn't up sooner… I finally got my computer back, but along with it came unspeakable amounts of pointless homework. And I do mean pointless... I wrote this on New Years Eve btw, can you tell? XD The next chapter will be up soon, I hope! Thanks so much for reading, and for your reviews. They mean so much to me!_

** -Sahariah**


	6. Dreaming, Pinching and Answering Machine...

A/N: I havent forgotten about this story... I've just been deathly busy! It will be updated more frequently from now on... This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer, promise! Please R&R... It's much appreciated!

* * *

"It's midnight…" Tohru whispered as they pulled away from each other reluctantly. "I… should call." The moonlit window lured her eyes as she enjoyed the breezy sensation of the night air creeping down her exposed neck. Everything about her position, where she was and the warmth greeted by the breeze felt just perfect, and she wished she hadn't mentioned calling her friends. It meant that she'd have to leave… _'Back to reality…'_ she thought, feeling an ironic smile cross her face.

Yuki dropped his hand absent mindedly into the pocket of his coat, hardly realizing what he was doing. His gaze was locked on her; and something inside his head wished vaguely that she would look back at him instead of out the window. He quickly blinked and snapped out of it when her head turned suddenly. Tohru's eyes quickly locked with his; granting his wish.

"Here." Yuki handed her his silver cell phone. "I'll take you home," he smiled softly at her, his mind still blissfully blank, filled with nothing but Tohru, Tohru… But there was something funny about his mental image of her… realizing what it was, he thought out loud: "The stroke of twelve… Cinderella escapes…"

Tohru giggled a little and beamed, accepting the phone appreciatively. "Thank you… what is it… Prince Charming?"

"Ah, my old nickname. I used to hate it." Yuki chuckled lightheartedly. He noticed Tohru looked a little worried, like she had insulted him. "Don't worry. I love it if it's from you."

The prince listened serenely as his princess began to dial numbers into the phone. There were seven… each little beep represented a year that he had been forced to live without her. He was still at a loss as to why they were brought together again. All he knew was that he was exceptionally thankful to whoever was ultimately responsible… Some big guy (or girl?) upstairs? Yuki normally would have chuckled at the thought. He would have laughed at the mere idea of _destiny_ even just yesterday. Why was that changing now?

… _Tohru_ …

'_I'm dreaming…'_ he thought; full mindedly raising a hand to his cheek and pinching himself, hard. The resulting pain caused him to jump slightly, and his eyes squeezed closed momentarily, allowing him to cringe as a nasty ache spread across the left half of his face. "God that was a stupid thing to do…" Yuki muttered, briefly forgetting Tohru's presence. "Er…"

She looked up from the ground in surprise, eyebrows raised in amusement. That beautiful smile had once again crossed her delicate face, and Yuki's right cheek had quickly turned red to match his left. He bit his lip self-consciously and grinned back, looking quite goofy.

"… Thought I was dreaming…"

The phone rang endlessly about seven times, until the answering machine finally picked up.

_"Hello, you've reached Arisa, Saki and Tohru-kun. We're probably out right now, so if you want us to get back to you please leave a message after the beep! Arigatou!"_ Tohru heard her own voice answer the call. There was some muffling in the background, and she heard her two friends talking, unaware that the machine was picking up their voices.

_"Oh Tohru, you're so polite… isn't she Hana?"_

_"Dear Tohru…"_ Hana's voice suddenly became louder as she spoke now to the answering machine. _"If you don't leave a message or are pranking, fear not that we shall call you back promptly…"_ A faint crackling followed, sounding curiously like electricity…

Uo laughed. _"Don't scare the stupid children now, Hana."_

"Eh?" Tohru heard her voice again, followed by a long –beeeeep-.

"Uo, Hana… We really need to change that answering machine greeting…" Tohru laughed into the phone. Yuki looked up at her, confused. She winked at him as if to say '_I'll tell you later_' and continued. "I'm just calling to say I'll be home shortly… I ran into Yuki-kun again… and well… you know. If you've fallen asleep, don't worry about it…But.. uhh…if you're asleep… how can you hear me say it's okay… err…. gomen. Anyway, talk to you later, ja!" Tohru removed the phone from her ear, looking a little frazzled and pressing the 'end call' button. She then handed it back to Yuki. "Thanks."

"I'll take you home, if you want." Yuki reached forward and clasped her hands between his.

"That would be wonderful, Yuki-kun… Thank you." Tohru leaned closer to him, and sensing what she was doing, Yuki did the same. The pair met in the middle, noses touching. Yuki winked, and Tohru smiled, her orb-like eyes fluttering closed. Her lips traced his softly… and a long exultant moment passed as they just enjoyed each other's light touch. Yuki's happy expression finally changed to one of mischief as he kissed her.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer, I promise. It's been difficult to write this thing at all, but I think I know where it's going... The next chapter will be in songfic type format. :) I'll update as soon as I can, probably after my exams are over and I get rid of this MOUNTAIN of English homework... I swear it'll be the end of me...

Thanks for bearing with me this long. Please review, and I'll try my best to get the next chappie up A.S.A.P!

Sahariah


End file.
